


Oliver

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Reunion, Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A chance meeting with Sophia leads Jake on a brand new journey, as he learns of the son he never knew existed





	Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> A concept that I came up with a while ago, so enjoy! Thanks so much to @b99peraltiago, @397bartonstreet and @jake-and-ames for listening to me yell about the concept and for all your help

It happened during a chance meeting. It’s usually a little awkward to bump into your ex, but that morning in the courtroom Jake and Sophia had had a relatively easy conversation. Until they’d gotten to discussing their families. Until he’d asked if she had any kids and then his next question had been how old her son was. Some alarm bell had rung in his head when she’d said he was 7. And then he’d asked to see a photo. The boy had brown curly hair and the smile he’d only ever seen reflected in his own children. He hadn’t wanted to ask about it, not wanting to risk embarrassment if he’d completely misread the situation. But then she’d started saying things like “I was going to tell you” and “I was so confused” and “I’m so so sorry” and his heart had plummeted. He found himself filled with fury at the thought that he’d been forced into the dreaded box he’d been avoiding since he was 7 years old: an absentee parent.  
He stands, not knowing what to say but not wanting to leave, not wanting to walk away from the son he never knew about. In tense words, he agrees to keep in touch, so he can meet with him.   
When he comes home and quietly tells Amy about the situation, she’s surprisingly calm, although she’s angry on his behalf and on behalf of their children as they’ve had their half sibling kept from them.   
-  
He first meets his eldest child, Oliver, in a quiet café between Sophia’s home and his. It’s tense and awkward and they’re both trying far too hard to make the meeting perfect, but then Jake tries to think of something, anything, that they may have in common. All of the things that would impress his 3 and one year olds probably won’t be quite as interesting to a 7-year-old. And then he spots the boy’s Ninja Turtles backpack. It’s not much, it’s not an instant fix for their estrangement. But a conversation opens.   
-  
Things get better the second time they see each other, when he brings Olly to his home, to meet the rest of his family. They all go out to the park together and they play soccer and they all laugh, as Amy sits on a nearby bench with the twins. The boy even helps little Livvy to score and then sits with her on the swings.   
Any onlooker would think they were just a normal family, would have no idea that there was anything unusual about their circumstances. They go home and have dinner together and when Sophia comes to pick him up at about 9-ish, Jake is surprised when Oliver hugs him tight.   
-  
More visits follow and Jake can tell that, in spite of the fun had on that first day, Oliver finds it a little difficult to fit into their family dynamic, particularly with his half siblings being so much younger than him. But especially after he starts staying with the Santiago-Peralta’s every weekend, he becomes a vital part of their family.   
Father’s day rolls around and Sophia drops him off at their house for the day. After greeting his dad, stepmom and half siblings, Oliver proudly hands Jake a handmade gift, along with a card and then takes him by surprise by hugging him tightly, just like he did on that second day.   
“I’m so glad you’re my dad”, the boy whispers. In response, Jake ruffles his hair and holds him tighter. Maybe he’s not such a bad dad after all.


End file.
